1. Field
The following description relates to a low-power wireless communication apparatuses and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Because wireless communication networks may overlap in the same location, performance degradation may occur, and energy consumption may increase because of interference that occurs between the wireless communication networks.
For example, a wireless body area network (WBAN) may have a hub and a plurality of nodes. A node may have a relatively low capacity for storing energy. Accordingly, there may be a limit to an amount of power to be used for the node. In response to an increase in energy consumption due to interference from another WBAN that mutually exists with the WBAN, a possibility of a defect occurring in a system operation may increase, and efficiency of the system operation may greatly decrease.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that decreases energy consumption in an environment in which multiple WBANs mutually exist.